


Just Smile. (on hiatus)

by Creativekai03



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Depression, Determination (Undertale), Gen, Magic, Monster Dust (Undertale), Sadness, Teleportation, Time Travel, Torture, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativekai03/pseuds/Creativekai03
Summary: It had always been you and papyrus. For as long as you remember, just you two up against the whole world. Day by day, pun by pun you had always made it through with a smile. But there simply not enough words to describe what was behind that painful broken smile.





	Just Smile. (on hiatus)

(W.D. Gaster's P.O.V.)  
...  
Ever since Asriel returned from the surface our future changed.  
I was talking with the king as he stumbled in, raw magic leaking from his wounds.  
As the king and I ran over, he tumbled on to the ground. The king immediately grabbed him, applying healing magic on his only son. The bright green light flooded the room along with weak sobbing. I left to get the queen, she was the best healer in the whole underground. I used a few 'shortcuts' and found her. As she turned around to greet me and didn't see my normal calm face she obtained a panicked and worried expression. She said only one word  
"Asriel?"  
I nodded as I grasped her hand and dragged her through a shortcut.  
As we went through and arrived at the castle's throne room we saw Asriel's body slowly start to fade into a fine dust. The queen ran forward, tears flowing down her face.  
"My Child!"  
She took what was left of Asriel out of the king's arms and placed him gently in her own, as if her were a kid (baby goat) still.  
She started mumbling apologies as signature green healing magic stopped him from fading, seconds later her soul appeared outside of her body, it was white with purple cracks. We silently watched as she did soul-to-soul magic, Asriel's soul was white with a slight green tint however, with the queens magic small parts of the soul turned purple. As soon as I realized he wasn't dusting anymore. I, told the queen to stop healing him. She shot me a glare filled with grief, anger and sadness.  
"What?" she questioned  
'I can get more information about his state in the lab' i stated  
The king placed his paw on the queen's shoulder, causing her to relax a little. The king let out a big sigh as he escorted me to my lab.  
As soon as we arrived I asked him to wait as I would have to set up the equipment for Asriel. I quickly gathered the needed supplies.  
I had used a spare room in the lab that we used for Chara's check-ups that I decided to use, I laid him on the bed, it wasn't often that monsters 'fell down' but when they did the other scientists and myself monitored them, I moved all of the tech from storage into his room; a soul monitor and a magic monitor. The monitors were directly connected to his soul. His soul was going to fracture soon, his body was rejecting the queen's magic. I looked down at him, his soul was flickering above his chest. I removed his clothes and examined his fur for any injuries that weren't healed, I found none however I did find a patch of red stained fur, I removed a few hairs to examine it. Upon examination i discovered it wasn't 'blood' as Chara called it. It was something strong, a unknown substance. I removed all of the red-stained fur carefully and attempted to remove the stain. I used my magic to separate the red, i was determined to save Asriel he was our future for all of monster kind. I placed the strange liquid in the magic scanner, it appeared to have massive power. 'Determination' i thought as i stared at the small collection of red liquid. Liquid determination. I contacted the king and queen and told them about Asriel's condition & the substance. I heard light sobbing from the other side of the phone.  
'Do anything you can, just please bring back my son' stated the queen in a soft shaky voice.  
I hung up the phone.  
I gathered half of the liquid determination and used my magic to inject it into Asriel's fragile soul. I observed as the redness branched out all across his soul. It stopped flickering.  
I was delighted, my hypothesis was correct!  
After 10 more minutes of observation Asriel woke up. He started crying. I immediately conttacted the king and queen, telling them the great news. They rushed over, tears of joy poured from their eyes. After about 5 minutes of crying and hugs they took him home (upon agreeing to regular monitoring). Asriel always liked being in the throne room, feeling the flowers under his paws and staring at the beautiful golden petals. So it was no surprise that he was there, as i walked past, continuing to the barrier & examining it, ( i had been doing so every week for the past few years to measure the fluctuations in the magic)  
After i wrote down some ideas i walked back through the throne room but, something was wrong. I looked at Asriel (he was right next to the wall) as what once was fir was dripping from his head. I ran towards him, tossing my papers behind me. He turned around, hearing my loud footsteps. I froze as his face was 'melting' and dripping on to the flowers. As soon as a drop of 'him' fell on to the flowers they would wilt. I wasn't sure what to do. So i just watched as he slowly melted away. I hadn't realized the king and queen behind me until Asgore put his hand on my shoulder.  
"This is not your fault. You did everything you could"  
I wasn't sad or mad just lost on how a monster could melt. I used a shortcut into my lab to begin writing some theories.


End file.
